Tanila Evergreen
|kanji = タニラ常緑樹|romaji = Tanira jōryokuju|alias = |color = #C4417D|name = Tanila Evergreen|race = 1/2 elf 1/2 angel (Archangel)|gender = Female|birthdate = March 3|age = 15 (Pre-Timeskip) 18 (Post-Timeskip)|height = 165 cm (5'5)|weight = 58 kg (127 lbs.)|eye color = fluorescent purple|hair color = blonde|blood type = O|guild mark = Fluorescent Pink|affiliation = Takahasi’s Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages |previous affiliation = unknown|occupation = student|team = Kaho's Fraction A|partner = Kaho Asahi |status = alive|marital status = single|relatives = Evelyn Evergreen (mother, deceased)|magic = Healing Magic Hymn Magic The 13 Holy Blessings of the Archangel Raphael Green Magic Requip Fairy Magic Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts Enchantment|weapons = Magic Staff Bow and Arrow (Requip) Magic Jewels|base of operations = Takahasi’s Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages }} Tanila Evergreen (タニラ常緑樹, tanira jōryokuju) commonly reffered to as Nila (ニラ, Nira) is a 2nd-year student at Takahasi’s Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages apart of Kaho Asahi's fraction and the current ruler of the floating city of lights, [[Amara (Airnejax)|'Amara']]. Tanila spent most of her time with her mother when she was young in Amara. Tanila's mother taught her The 13 Holy Blessings of the Archangel Raphael, an extremely rare form of magic, when Tanila was merely six years old. Tanila was taken in by Master Takashasi when her mother passes away from an unknown illness because Tanila's mother was a dear friend of Master Takahashi. Tanila is also Kaho Asahi's best friend and partner in crime since they were young. Tanila is an extremely skilled mage in the art of Healing Magic, Fairy Magic, Hymn Magic, Green Magic, Requip, and her most sacred magic The 13 Holy Blessings of the Archangel Raphael. Learning about her talent in magic at an early age and her mastery over her magical abilities, has given her the alias "The Elf Goddess" (エルフの女神, Erufu no megami lit. Goddess of Elves) Tanila is a Divina Suprema (至高神, Shikō-shin lit. divine master of magic; Latin for "the divine a supreme) being a supreme master of her practiced magic making her nearly impossible to stop when in transcendent form. There are only six divina suprema's born in four millenniums. Divina Supremas are considered the strongest magicians if not the strongest – to ever walk the planet and are fear by the Magic Council for their sheer magical power and strength. Being a Divina Suprema, Tanila is a magician who has completely mastered magic, being in-tune with all things not of the regular world, but categorized as supernatural; she can manipulate anything in the world without any exception through magic and nearly transcending anything. After the Devastation-Arc, Tanila has become the new ruler/leader of Amara after her cousin passes dies from battle. During the Arc, Tanila is constantly going back and forth between managing a country, her classes, and her rigorous and strenuous training. Appearance Tanila's overall appearance is described as ethereal and completely enchanting by the other elves around her and by the normal humans of Earthland. Tanila has long golden soft, curly, flowy hair with a pink flower-like ribbon that keeps a portion of her hair in a plait. Tanila's hair is described to have the texture and color of fine strips of gold. Tanila's eyes have dark blue irises and vibrant pink clover-like pupils that sparkle all the time. Tanila also has long, curled eyelashes that go perfectly with her gorgeous eyes. This is the most notable thing about her appearance. Her eyes are absolutely captivating and give her nice and calm aura of a goddess. Tanila's features are very soft and youthful. Many describe Tanila's regular face appearance as aloof and motherly. Tanila has a very smooth pinkskin skin tone that resembles that of freshly grown peaches. Just like all elves, Tanila ears are quite long and pointy. In the middle of Tanila's forehead is a ruby red jewel. Tanilas has a very curvy and slender figure with a rather large bust, long slender legs, motherly hips, and a rather shapely rear. Because of this, Tanila is described as having "the perfect hourglass figure". However, her exact measurements are currently unknown. She is not particularly tall, sitting a few inches below the average for most female elves and generally being much shorter than the average mage. She has soft, rosy skin that compliments her so well that it makes her look natural and ethereal. Her guild mark/academy crests rest on her palms with a fluorescent pink color to it that reflects light. In terms of her regular attire, Tanila outfit has an olive green and pale yellow creme color scheme. Tanila wears an old fashioned olive and white dress with no fabric on her shoulder, but olive sleeves that start from her elbows down to her wrist. Around her torso, she wears a white frilly top designed with floppy, golden straps criss-crossing her bust area. It greatly exposes her bust area. She also wears auburn boots with small wings on the on either side of her boots towards the heel of her shoes. On her fingers, Tanila has three rings, a green ring that contains Wind Magic, a golden ring, and a silver ring. During the post-time skip (three years) , Tanila's clothing has drastically changed. Her physical appearance, however only changes lightly. Her hair has grown now pass floor length and is more curly in appearance than before. She now wears a silver and golden headpiece around her forehead that has ancient runes written on both the inside and outside of the headpiece. The headpiece also has a diamond-shaped magical jewel in the center and another similar magical jewel hanging below it. Her arms now sport fluorescent pink spirals that go from her elbows to her wrist. On both of the back of her palms, Tanila has diamond-shaped magical jewels that match along with her headpiece. Her clothing now resembles that of an "Elven Goddess" than her previous regular attire. She wears a white and fluorescent rainbow outfit with a long white skirt, a crop top showing her belly and the bottom of her bust, and a fluorescent pink and purple ribbon that goes around the topmost part of her top that comes together to make a tight bow. Instead of wearing shoes, She now goes barefoot and wears a white strip around her ankles. She now also carries a golden staff with feathers at the top surrounding a lacrima. When Tanila is in Amara, her clothing attire becomes more revealing. Her clothes consisted of a white, rather revealing dress that showed her midriff and barely covered her chest and legs and golden armbands with a long strip of white fabric that acted as her sleeves. She wore brown sandals with a ballet-like wrap that went just past her ankles and simple, blue bracelets. She also had a headpiece that was made of four different-coloured jewels - two blue, two pink - and hair accessories that were shaped like white flowers. Equiqment Enchanted Magical Staff Enchanted Magical Staff: This is Tanila's special enchanted magical staff that was passed on from generations of her family. She was gifted the staff from her mother before her mother died. Tanila's staff is made of gold and an unknown unbreakable material with a sharp pink shape at the bottom of the staff. Because it's unbreakable and its ability to never dull, the staff is safe even when coming into contact with powerful magics such as the likes of Death Magic are unable to even get in the radius of the staff without being complete obliterated. On the top of the staff, there are white feathers that make a "c" shape within the base of the curve a pink lacrima. The staff is extremely large and tall. The staff is so tall that it completely towers over Tanila. The staff is about two meters tall and four inches wide. The staff has a fascinating and mesmerizing fluorescent pink sheen to it in all types of lights. The lacrima inside of Tanila's staff is extremely powerful honing the magic that has been passed down from her ancestors through generations. Her lacrima is powered up with different spells and used for different purposes that she can call upon at any time that she chooses. Because of this staff, Tanila is able to utilize the magic that is stored within the lacrima to her will. The lacrima's powers are extremely incredible causing Tanila to only use the lacrima when in dire emergencies. The lacrima in her staff is one of a kind and only crafted by an unknown ancestor in Tanila's family tree, making it extremely rare. It is often thought that the blacksmith who crafted Kaho's staff also crafted Tanila's staff as well. Tanila's staff is crafted/forged with the abilities of an archangel and the abilities of elves because of her hybrid bloodline. Tanila is also able to infuse her magic and the magic of other's into the lacrima in a way to "charge" the lacrima with power before releasing it. Just like Kaho, Tanila is able to cast magical spells with her staff and even block opponents attacks, whether the attacks be physical or magical, with her staff also giving it a multitude of uses. Tanila's Magic Staff serves as a "computer" that could take over tasks that her brain cannot handle efficiently enough, such as recording and reproducing the spells that Tanila has cast- they can generate magic for a variety of purposes -- such as defense, offense, and even support. Her staff is able to withstand even the most powerful supernatural attacks. Since the staff works with Tanila's mind, she is able to think of certain spells and the staff is able to conjure the spell for her, without her having to say a single word, by the process of her channeling eternano from her to the staff to complete the process. Tanila uses her stave to aid her in her magic spell casting however it is not needed for her to cast her spells. Infused with her Lacrima, her stave holds incomprehensible power however even though Tanila is only a mere adolescent, she can call onto its power with great ease. When Kaho, her longtime best friend, was in her unleashed mode, Tanila was the only one who could stop her. Tanila was able to use her staff to apply her magic to stop her and bring her back to normal showing the impressive magical abilities of her staff when it is in use. Tanila's staff uses the primordial power of eternano which provides aid to her allies and defends easily upon enemies just like Kaho's staff. Her staff and Kaho's use this ability by converting any eternano source from within their diameter, into energy that they can utilize later. Both staffs have an infinite amount of functions such as shield manipulation, force-field manipulation, power over the elemental particles reality warping on a massive scale, forge new forms of supernatural abilities and power, gravity manipulation, and the ability to control every single aspects down to the very last atom about their surroundings based on the wielder's desires because the staff is partially powered by Enchantment. The power of Enchantment, while classified as a prototypical form of alchemy, can also be said to be putting anyone and everything under the caster's spell through the process of actual enchantment by placing an incantation on anything they wish to affect through the activation sequence of this power, with the Enchanter invoking the command of "Particle Transmutation" (粒子変移, Ryūshi Heni), which involves Tanila using her thoughts and feelings, directed through her magical energies that have washed over the particles and utilizing the fact that all magic is heavily influenced by emotions as to influence the composition of these particles, affecting subatomic particles, microscopic particles, macroscopic particles, chemical elements, and many more - anything that can be classified as a "particle" is affected by Enchantment, with Tanila using her imagination alongside the magical energies that have been transfixed upon the particles in order to activate the process of transmutation of these particles into anything ''else that could be categorized as a particle, converting one thing into another, thus resulting in Enchantment's main ability to change the particle structure of anything which is inorganic in accordance to her thoughts by changing the particle bonds. Indeed, through the skill of Particle Transmutation, Tanila is able to completely alter the form and structure of anything they wish, and while ''everything that the caster puts their mind to is capable of being affected, and thus, she can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, chemical elements, objects, beings (animals, demons, legendary creatures such as dragons, phoenixes, spirits, and even the likes of gods into anything else by enchanting them and thus placing magical abilities of their own within them, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily. With enchantment, the magical abilities of Tanila's staff have infinite possibilities, limitless options and, effects that the is able to install upon humans, animals, all structures, or the environment, all with very few drawbacks. Her staff is able to manipulate the particles of all forms of matter and energy in any way that it deems to be suitable through simple imaginative commands and motions. Tanila's staff is capable of effortlessly replicating the supernatural and magical powers of others on a level that far exceeds the likes of Mimic and Copy Magic. Tanila is capable of replicating any spells of Magic and the techniques of Curses as effortlessly as breathing. These reasons stated previously, give the staff the title of the ultimate weapon to many other mages who have witnessed its raw destructive sheer power. Because of its power, the staff gives off a monstrous aura, similar to that of a God, making it incredibly hard to wield the staff even for Tanila. The power of the staff has the power to mold and change the shape of the terrain and atmosphere in a way that can change an entire world and warp it to match Tanila's imagination when the staff is used at its fullest potential. Due to this particular genetic makeup, the Enchanted Magical Staff of s also capable of nearly nullifying the effects of others Healing Magic besides Tanila's, leaving grievous injuries that would last for several months if not forever. The staff can serve the purpose of rejuvenation and creation. Because of the staff's transcendent God-like powers, the staff grants each and every one of Tanila's attacks a transcendent priority. It is also impossible for Nullification Magic to work against the staff because of it's immensely powerful energy. The staff has an unknown magical property that grants Tanila the ability to manipulate its movements if she were to let go of the staff, allowing her to move it around at any speed she wishes. Because of the properties mentioned before, the staff has owned the title of "Divine Creator and Destructor" (神の創造主とデストラクタ, Kami no sōzōnushi lit. God's Creator and Destructor) to desutorakutabeing the only one of it's kind to be made in history. It is impossible to replicate by any magic or create again because of the way the blacksmith who made it made it. Though the staff is an incredible source of power, it has weaknesses If Tanila is taken over or influenced by evil or malicious thoughts, the staff does not work. The staff was enchanted with a special type of unknown magic to keep the user's powers complete positive and not geared towards evil in order to keep peace and to make sure the staff does not fall into the wrong hands because that would cause the destruction of the entire universe with its sheer power. Divine Magical Jewels Divine Magical Jewels: Tanila possesses divine magical jewels. Divine Magical Jewels, much like Magic Stones. are most commonly found and used because of the multitude of purposes it serves; like Lacrima, it's a special magical crystal that can be mined or artificially created and forged into a variety of shapes and sizes to serve the owner's needs. Divine magical jewels are magical stones infused with the user's power. These jewels are infused with Tanila's own eternano and magical abilities. The jewels are extremely powerful and rare being gifted to her by Master Takahashi himself. He had the jewels especially made for Tanila to gift her on her 17th birthday. Since then, she wears her jewels every day. Not only are the jewels infused with Tanila's powers, but they also amplify her powers as well making them even more powerful than they already were, granting her a significant power boost. Divine magical jewels are able to work on their own in defending against attacks that Tanila may not see or attacks that may sneak up on her making her almost impossible to sneak up on. Tanila possesses three of the jewels -- one on each of the back of her palms (Green Magic) and one in the center of her forehead (Fairy Magic). * Fairy Stone: This stone, as its name suggests, is the stone that Tanila possesses on her forehead that is infused with her Fairy Magic. This stone has a yellowish-orange color to it when it is in it's natural state, semi-translucent, incredible beauty. and reflective of light. The stone glows a bright yellow when in use. This stone is thought to be forged by Gods over several centuries ago, but no one truly knows the origin of the stone. The stone grows in very dense valleys and grasslands in distinct locations in Earth land. These stones are extremely expensive and rare. These stones are easily infused with magic. Tanila's stone is infused with Fairy Magic allowing her to utilize this magic by just thinking about it. When Tanila is in immediate danger, she is able to shoot beams of fairy magic from this stone in whatever direction she chooses. When someone is trying to sneak attack Tanila or there is an attack coming at her that she doesn't see, the stone releases a giant explosion of fairy magic that deflects that attack and sends small needles of fairy magic as a counter attack at the enemy. * Nature Stones: These stones is infused with Tanila's green magic. This stone is emerald in color in its natural state and much like the Fairy Stone, these stones are semi-translucent, incredible beauty. and reflective of light. The stones glow a bright emerald green color when in use. These stones are thought to be forged by Dragons over four centuries ago, but no one truly knows the origin of the stones. The stones grow in rain forests and dense forests Earth land. These stones are extremely expensive and rare. These stones are easily infused with magic. Tanila's Green Magic, a magic which enables the user to manipulate the essence of nature itself/ creating nature, rapidly accelerate the growth of plants, is infused with the stones. Tanila has two of these stones on both of the back of her palms. When someone is trying to sneak attack Tanila or if there is an incoming attack coming her way that she does not notice, the stone releases a series of vines shoots from her hands and at the opponent or a giant rose is grown in front of her to absorb the attack. Magic & Abilities 'Physical Prowess' 'Magical Prowess' Immeasurable Transcendent Magical Power: Being one of the six children to be predestined to become the Divina Suprema in the entire world, Persephone Tray was born with an enormous amount of magical power, far beyond the likes of ordinary children, even at the moment that she was born into the world, her magical power levels surpassed the likes of the strongest magicians in the royal court during the early ages.She can produce infinite amounts of Magic Power in a manner kinda similar to Fairy Heart. Considered nothing less than a miracle, her tremendous quantity of magical energy exceeds things such as "natural talent" or an "inborn skill" that many top-tier magicians possess – this level of energy occasionally visibly affects the surroundings. Tanila has displayed such a fine control over eternano. Tanila's body, mind, and soul are completely in-tune with the essence of magic itself – as such, through her eyes, magic is simply an extension of her willpower. Tanila's body stores energy actively within her soul as an energy pattern that is linked to her body's Magic Origin. This energy powers most of Tanila's magical abilities, giving her an enormous boost in her magical capacity over other "normal" magicians, meaning that one could easily mistake Tanila's sheer magical power for that of a never-ending amount. While she usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. Tanila is even capable of drawing magical energy from other worlds and dimensions and even universes, therefore, completely enhancing her magical power abilites. *'Divine Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. It should be noted that the density of this aura can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease; Tanila's aura almost consumes her in its colour, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on people even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura; this has the additional effect of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting spells from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away. Tanila's magical aura produces an intense pastel pink color and a significant amount of magical energy. Unlike other magicians, Tanila's magical energy is invisible to the naked eye—any magic-inclined being is incapable of seeing it with their own two eyes unless she voluntarily shows them. Generally, Tanila is shown to have the ability to control her own magical aura, keeping it repressed so it won't harm people, though she always leaves some part of her magical energy leaking out to give off an aura of intimidation.Tanila can also use her own magical aura in order to nullify the enemy's own magical aura, and thus drastically weaken the output of their own spells; by syncing her output of magical aura with the opponent's and keeping them exactly equal, Tanila is capable of preventing a change in atmosphere through magical powers, instead creating a threshold for any spell or technique that seeks to change the atmosphere to overcome in order to take effect; she herself is unaffected by this property of her magical aura in a similar way to her Enchanment. Tanila is shown to possess a natural affinity for utilizing magical energies in any way that she deems suitable- as long as she is capable of imagining, the possibilities are endless. Magic in General Nealry Supreme Magic Usage: Magic (魔法, Mahō) is universally known to be the main form of combat for magicians; it is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. To utilize Magic, a magician must use Magical Power (魔力, Maryoku) in their body. Magical Power is known to be the source of Power for all magicians; it is heavily intertwined with the existence referred to as Eternano (魔子(エーテルナノ), Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles), which is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. When released and coming into contact with ambient particles of eternano that are saturated throughout the vicinity, a chemical reaction takes place that merges magical power and eternano as to form the catalyst with which the caster unleashes their mighty arcane power through accompanying motions. Eternano has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. In order to cast spells, a magician derives the power necessary from two sources: their own body's Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), and the atmosphere. A Magic Origin is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power; indeed, this container inside of their body determines the limits of the magician's magical power. If the Magic Origin of the caster becomes empty, stray particles of eternano will come from the atmosphere with the caster's arcane organ acting as a magnet before these particles enter the magician's body and after a while, their magical power is restored - while the process seems slow normally, the Magic Skill which is referred to as Eternano Haste is able to dramatically accelerate the process of gathering in order to ensure the magician is able to jump into the fray once more. Interestingly, some magicians, if they are descended from unique families, have shown that they are capable of replenishing their eternano faster thanks to unique traits, something which is further compounded by Magic Skill: Eternano Haste. It appears that the concept of using a proportion to the user's Magic Origin or the atmosphere is dependent entirely upon the magic used in question. With internal magic such as High Speed, one requires the use of their own magic far more than external magic such as the likes of Elemental Magic, specifically the elemental magics that represent the classical elements, which are the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists and were proposed to explain the nature and complexity of all matter in terms of simpler substances, where they generally rely more on atmospherically magic. By collecting eternano and subsequently imbuing it with a certain 'command' through either an incantation, hand gesture or a simple spell name, allow it to then mysteriously take upon a characteristic unique to that spell. In her few years of living, Tanila has invented a small slew of specialized magics, spells, and the like that are exclusive to her usage. It's unknown how many she's created, but given that she's been officially given the title of Goddess of Magic and ascended to a highest hierarchy of existence, undoubtedly it'd be beyond the expectations of most magicians. This gives her a unparalleled versatility in the heat of combat, with countless spells and powers at her very command to manifest upon the mortal plane in accordance to the situation at hand. She is known to wield myriad legendary weapons; at times, using magic can be tiring, and before she got her act together, she often bit her tongue while chanting particular incantations. Tanila has displayed an almost incomprehensible precision and the knowledge of how to harness it to its fullest extent, making perfect usage of these vast amounts of supernatural powers dwelling in her body with control over her magical energies. Even in the fires of combat and her intricate knowledge of magic energies no matter their properties, each and every maneuver and action she makes guarantees one-hundred-percent efficiency with no wasted movements, never making any mistakes in the battlefields of war. Every action, every spell cast, every measure taken —all of these are performed with economy of motion in mind, gracefully transitioning from ability to ability with no magic power leakage that would cause her energy total to unnecessarily drop at any moment. Hymn Magic: Hymn Magic which is related to Sound Magic and Song Magic that is unique only to a few individuals in the world because of its uniqueness. The process of this magic is established by first the user gathering the eternano in the air mends with the user's vocal cords when they begin to sing a hymn as their vocal cords begin to channel magical energy to whatever effect the user desires and releasing/resonance it through the area. Only nine people in the world can utilize this magic at one time. Hymn magic uses ancient hymns from over five hundred years ago. The ancient hymns hold spectacular, but mysteriously dangerous powers, which hold an abundance of uses, such as breaking spells, support the powers of their allies, even manipulate things by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and crashes, sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts, sonic waves which hypnotize and block the line of sight, unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash in the air, and immobilize enemies through incredibly loud bass music ,healing them, and generally utilizing music rhythm and sound waves/ vibrations as an offense, defense or support in ways that mimic those of Song Magic and Sound Magic. Hymn Magic has the ability to go beyond one's most vivid imagination, within its hymn. Healing Magic: As an elf, Tanila uses healing magic. Tanila is a master of the art of Healing Magi. She has been practicing with healing magic with the help of her mother ever since she was a very young girl. This is the main magic that Tanila uses on the battlefield. Tanila mainly works as a support system for her allies on the battlefield because of her impressive healing powers. However, Tanila cannot heal herself but only her allies on the battlefield. Basic Spells * Heal (癒す, Iyasu): Heal is the signature spell of Healing Magic, hence the name. By channeling their magic power into their palms, the user is capable of projecting a mist-like field of their aura to heal minor injuries. This spell can only be used at a short range, in nearly direct contact with the recipient. Depending on the amount of magic power put into the spell, the user is capable of healing non-life threatening wounds, such as grazes, contusions, bruises, scratches, and more. Heal can affect fractured and broken bones, however, it is also prone to setting them improperly. ]] * Catharsis (カタルシス, Katarushisu): Catharsis is a Healing Magic spell that particularly relieves the caster's allies of disease and poisons. The spell is manifested in a similar manner to Heal and can only be used at close range. The caster exerts their magic power to form a mist-like shroud, coating the recipient's body. This shroud flushes the body of contaminants, eliminating disease and poison to return the body to equilibrium. Only advanced Healing Mages are capable of curing drastically invasive ailments such as genetic diseases and forms of cancer. * Mend (修繕, Shuuzen): Mend is particularly oriented towards the reformation and healing of bones. Because of the delicate nature and difference between tissue and bone, Mend is a tricky spell, requiring more magic power and focus than Heal. The user pressing their hands to the wounded area, pouring their magic power into the body. As if time is moving in reverse, the broken or fractured bone reconnects itself, snapping itself back into position without any resistance. As guessed, the size and severity of the break are equivalent to the amount of magic power necessary for a proper recovery. Advanced Spells * Recover (快然, Kaizen): Recover is the more advanced sibling to Heal. By using a greater deal of magic power, the caster is capable of healing more grievous wounds to their allies. The user begins by using the same mist-like shroud at a short range, engulfing the wounded site with magic power. Recover is capable of healing intense wounds from major head trauma, internal damage, slashes, bullet wounds and more. Similarly to Heal, the more intense and vast the injuries are, the more magic power required to heal them. * Restore (復す, Fukusu): Much like Recover's relationship to Heal, Restore is the bolstered counterpart of Physic. The user projects their magic power, creating a mist of healing energy around the inflicted area of their recipient. This spell is used at longer distances, yet still within the caster's line of sight. It is capable of healing major injuries such as head trauma, slashes, bullet wound, internal damage and more. Like its lesser counterpart, it generally requires more magic power because of its ranged nature. * Healing Aura (靈氣の治癒, Reiki no Chiyu): Healing Aura is a powerful spell that can heal an intended recipient as their wounds accumulate over a small duration. The user begins by exerting their magic power, shrouding the body of their allies in a mist-like coat. This spell instantly heals any damage inflicted to the recipient after it is inflicted, making it an incredibly useful supportive spell in active combat scenarios. Because of its nature, it requires a great deal of magic power to cast and maintain. Typically, it is only used on one ally, however, exceptional users of this magic are capable of using it on multiple allies at once, though this is highly difficult. * Lazarus (, Razaro lit. From the Brink of Death): Lazarus is an exceptionally powerful spell with the staggering ability to practically bring people back from the brink of death. It can be used anywhere in the line of sight of the caster. The caster begins by exerting their magic power, covering the recipient in a bubble-like shield of healing magic, levitating their body within it. After the shell is erected, it is incredibly difficult to puncture, taking on qualities similar to a Magic Barrier. Inside the shell, incredibly potent healing magic is released, instantly healing any aspect of damage to their body, repairing bones, healing damaged tissue, both internal and external and curing them of any ailments. The only limitation to Lazarus is regenerating a severed limb or bringing the user truly back to life. Lazarus is an exceptionally costly spell, devastatingly draining the caster's magic reserves. Some users of Healing Magic generally pass out after using this spell while others less fortunate have died attempting it. Category:Airneja Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Healing Magic User Category:Healing Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Student Category:Takahasi's Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages